


millennium au

by ms_starlight71



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Max, Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, Millennium AU, season of secret sex, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_starlight71/pseuds/ms_starlight71
Summary: my take on the millennium kiss
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 48





	millennium au

He stares at her with nothing but warmth in his eyes. It’s as if the rest of the world is black and white and she is the only color. 

They went for a walk. Unusual for them, especially with the latent chill in their bones. But he wishes already he had done this every single night they were in a motel room in some town instead of chasing down a lead without her. 

The stars here are bright, so expansive it makes his chest hurt. They don’t look like this in Arlington. 

He can see her mind connecting patterns, tracking the constellations her father taught her with her eyes. He can barely make out the hint of a smile as she does so. As if she is stepping into the memory for a glimpse only to return here by his side. 

The olive-green turtleneck sweater and dark jeans are so unlike her FBI wardrobe. The sleeves too big for her arms. His Scully would rather be too cold, than too warm any day. Her face is free of makeup. The light from the moon casting a glow on her dusting of freckles. She looks like a studious co-ed, ready to tuck in for a rainy night in her library caddy. Except, of course, for the scratches on her neck from their afternoon with zombies. 

They didn’t say much as they walked. Wrapping up the details of the case. Finalizing their respective reports. Debating the scientific basis of necromancy one last time. She grinned at him as she goaded him to parse out the difference between blood and salt circles. Knowing as much as he that they thrive off their witty rapport. That sometimes they engage in it just for the tension to fill the air, and the bubble to form around them. It feels both like a cozy blanket and a spark of adrenaline though neither could explain how that could be so.

She had caught the flicker of lust in his eyes when Skinner passed them the photos of the ouroboros. In the recesses of his brain, that symbol solely exists on Scully’s milky white skin and nowhere else. 

“What a way to spend the last day of the year, huh Scully?” he jokes, nudging her with his voice. 

She doesn’t turn to look at him. Just upturns the curve of her lip. 

“Mulder, I’d be worried if the two of us _weren’t_ chasing down a monster today. Besides, New Year’s Eve celebrations have never really appealed to me,” she finishes, wrinkling her nose. 

He moves his lips, the start of a grin. Looks down at her. Both their chins upturned towards the sky. Her eyes have turned that shade of periwinkle he swears only he has ever seen. He noticed it first when they were standing in a field not too different from this one, when she was reading the depths of his soul from a geeky keychain. 

He should’ve done then what he’s about to do now. 

He leans down slowly. Trusts she feels his head moves towards her. And she does, looking at up at him, so open and calm. He takes her top lip between his. Applies effortless pressure. He thinks maybe this is what it’s like to bask in the clouds. Where everything is weightless and nothing can harm you. 

She closes her eyes and gives into it. Leans into the feel of him everywhere. The simplicity of what it feels like to have him so close to the pathways of all her sharpest senses. 

He aches to stay here for as long as he can. Needs her as much as he needs air. And yet this feels unurgent, maybe for the first time in their lives. This is not a hospital bedside, or the edge of the world, or a symptom of loss. This is just the two of them. His best friend. His best girl. Like a summer evening when the world feels full of possibility and hope. 

He pulls away slowly. Smiles at her, innocently, in that way she thinks he must have smiled as a child, before he ever knew loss. Makes an imperceptible quirk of his mouth like a question. 

She mirrors him, matching the stretch of her lips, beat for beat. Tilts her head in a hint of assured surprise. 

He moves his lips again in that bashful way that makes her want to squeeze his cheeks and also swallow him whole. 

“The world didn’t end,” he teases, his teeth showing now. 

“No, it didn’t,” she responds, confident and reflective. 

Without hesitation, she slips her hand into his. Runs the path of her perfectly manicured nails across his skin. And lifts her eyelashes to the sky once more. 

_This_ , he thinks, _this is all I’ll ever need._


End file.
